godzillafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Giant Condor
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =The Giant Condor.jpg |caption =The Giant Condor as it is seen in Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster |name = |species = Giant Condor |nicknames =Large Condor, Large Eagle, Giant Eagle, Ookondoru, Oowashi, Daikondoru, Daiwashi |height = |wingspan = |weight =100 tons |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka Shinichi Sekizawa Jun Fukuda |portrayed = Puppet |firstappearance =Ebirah, Horror of the Deep |latestappearance =All Monsters Attack |forms =None |suits =ShodaiKondoru |roar = }} The Giant Condor (大コンドル , Daikondoru, lit. Large Condor) è il di un condor gigante creato dalla Toho che fa la prima apparizione nel 1966 Godzilla film, Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. Nome Secondo il sito della Toho Godzilla.jp , Giant Condor ha due nomi distinti nelle sue due apparizioni: Daikondoru (大コンドル , lit. Large Condor) in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, e Daiwashi (大ワシ , lit. Large Eagle) in All Monsters Attack. Storia Showa Series ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep In ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, Giant Condor briefly lotta con Godzilla, ma dimostra di essere insignificante rispetto al Re dei mostri,che lo arrostisce con il raggio atomico.Il suo corpo precipita nell'oceano, il Condor Gigante scompare improvvisamente propio come era comparso. ''All Monsters Attack Giant Condor appeare di nuovo in ''All Monsters Attack, questa volta è più simile a un falco gigante, e Godzilla lo distrugge di nuovo col suo raggio atomico facendo sprofondare il suo cadavere nell'oceano. Tutta la sua comparsa è costituito da stock footage presi da Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. Abilitià Giant Condor può fare le stesse capacità di un uccello rapace gigante ossia: artigli affilati, un becco appuntito e sa volare. Non è noto per avere ogni più poteri. Filmografia *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' *''All Monsters Attack'' (Stock Footage) Galleria Curiosità *Giant Condor potrebbe essere stato usato come difesa da parte del gruppo terroristico in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. *Giant Condor era stato pensato come avversario per King Kong, che era originariamente presente nel copione di Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. King Kong fù rimpiazzato da Godzilla durante la produzione a causa di problemi con Rankin-Bass, gli attuali propietari dei diritti di King Kong. *Alcuni versi di Giant Condor sono stati riutilizzati per creare i versi di Minilla in Son of Godzilla, Destroy All Monsters, e All Monsters Attack. *Giant Condor è uno dei quattro mostri miniri della Showa era , gli altri sono Giant Lizard, Giant Octopus, , Giant Sea Serpent, ad aver ricevuto un giocattolo ufficiale.Club Tokyo Quelli che non l'hanno ricevuto sono Giant Octopus, Skeleturtle and the Giant Sea Serpent. *Giant Condor può essere imparentato con la specie dei Argentavis , la specie di volatili più grandi mai scoperta. Tuttavia, poichè l' Argentavis e le specie ad esso imparentate vivono in Sud America ,è possibile che Giant Condor sia imparentato con esse. *Il combattimento con Giant Condor è uno dei combattimenti più corti di Godzilla. Riferimenti Sondaggio Do you like the Giant Condor? Yes! No. Kind of.